Mobile computing, wireless networks, wireline networks, and the Internet have become convergent and pervasive. Modern communication devices, such as cellular phones as tablets, typically have multiple network interfaces capable of communicating with the Internet.
WiFi networks, in particular, have become increasingly popular for connecting to the Internet because they allow a communication device to connect wirelessly. Also, WiFi networks are typically easy to use and are not prohibitively expensive. However, the pervasive deployment of WiFi has provided an easy target for cyber criminals and hackers.
Other networks that connect to the Internet, e.g., cellular networks and wireline networks, are also subject to attack from hackers. While there have been efforts to prevent cyber attacks, e.g., encryption, such efforts are not fail-proof. If a cyber-attacker wants to “sniff” network traffic, he or she need only break the encryption for the network.